We are all crazy
by 12hinata123
Summary: She clutched her head and closed her eyes tightly trying to will him away. Her sanity was slowly slipping away. "You're not real!" She yelled. She stilled as she felt two strong arms wrap around her. "My love I'm as real as the very air you need to survive." She could feel him smile against her ear. So she screamed a scream that echoed throughout the asylum. Full summary inside!


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters

Title: We are all crazy

Rating: T the rating may change

Summary: She clutched her head and closed her eyes tightly trying to will him away. Her sanity was slowly slipping away as she cowered in the corner shaking from fear. "You're not real!" She yelled. He wasn't real! Damn it, he couldn't be real. She stilled as she felt two strong arms wrap around her. "My love I'm as real as the very air you need to survive." She could feel him smile against her ear as he whispered lightly. So she screamed, a scream that echoed throughout the entire asylum.

Pairing: Starrk and Yoruichi

A/N: So um I may make this a multi chaptered story. It's your guys call. Also this is only a taste of what is to come if this is decided to be a continued fic. I will not go into full detail why certain things are happening.

Warning: Ooc'ness some people are not in their right mind. Also, I'm not really sure what time period this is. But there is electrical devices but only in their very early stages. Like so early we'll say it's only been about three decades since electricity was first introduced to this town.

/

His footsteps echoed in the unusually quiet hall. The usual screams, moans, and whispers were nonexistent. This part of the asylum was reserved for only the most severely mentally insane patients and the most highly skilled therapists. He wiped away the sweat that accumulated on his forehead from today's physical training session with his handkerchief that he kept stowed away in his lab coats breast pocket. Not only were they required to have a degree in their chosen field but to learn how to defend themselves as well. Some patients could be highly dangerous, so the therapist that was assigned to them needed to learn how to defend themselves if the patient decided to lash out.

He put the handkerchief back in its rightful place and pulled out a manilla folder. As he walked to his destination he read over the important files of his new patient. She was an exotic thing with her long purple hair, cocoa colored skin, and golden cat like eyes. Her eyes were full of life and blazed with a inner fire.

Name: Yoruichi Shihoin

Birthday: 1/1

Age: 20

Height: 5'2" five feet two inches

Weight: 93 pounds

Danger level: Proceed with extreme caution

Report: The patient appears to be fearful of being left alone at any time. She claims that there is a demon that visits her when she is alone. We are trying to figure out why she is having these hallucinations, but the patient is refusing to share anything besides her experiences with this 'demon'. She also refuses to take her medicine and becomes violent when someone approaches her with the intention to give it to her. The patient is rather strong despite her small frame and requires more than the average amount of men to subdue her. She has injured three men, two nurses, and killed two staff men reasons unknown. PROCEED WITH EXTREME CAUTION!

Symptoms: Hallucinations, slight insomnia, bouts of rage, confusion of reality and her world

He closed the file as he stood in front of her door. The lights in the hall flickered on and off slightly accompanied by a buzzing noise. The door itself had a rusted number two hanging by the nail on it. The door had a small rectangular hole with metal bars so that you could look through it. The door was metal and beginning to rust. He opened the door and entered the dreary looking room. All she had was a bed nailed down, and a chair nailed down.

He looked to his right and saw she was tied down to her bed with her hair sprawled out around her. Her ankles and wrist were bound to the bed post closest to the appendage leaving her spread eagle like on her bed. He frowned, any male could have come amd taken advantage of her especially with the female patients attire that was only a dress. She must have been resisting again otherwise they would have no other reason to bind her. He walked over to her and checked her eyes which where dilated slightly. Her breathing was light as if she was sleeping. They had sedated her yet she was still fully awake. He looked at the dark rings forming under her eyes, she hadn't been getting any sleep.

The medicine wasn't strong enough. He needed to prescribe her stronger sleeping pills.

"Who are you?" He heard her ask. He looked at her with a gentle smile before answering.

"I'm your new therapist." He stated. She shifted uncomfortably in her bed.

"I can take those off for you but only if you promise to behave. We need to establish a mutual feeling of trust between us, and by letting you out of your restraints this is my way of showing I trust you. Don't disappoint me please, for what you do now will determine how I approach you for the rest of your life. I would prefer to be able to treat like a friend rather than a patient." He waited for her to say something.

"I promise." Yoruichi stated honestly. He loosened her bonds one by one starting from her ankles. Once he was done he moved away from her giving her room to stretch. He knew she was dangerous but even he wouldn't want to be tied down for a whole night. He used this moment to look over her person. She has only been here for about three months, and he could tell she lost weight. Her original weight was 112 when first arriving here.

Her hair had grown longer but it wasn't as kept as it could be and it lacked some of its shine. Her eyes as well were not shining as brightly though he couldn't tell if it was because of the sedative or just being here.

She looked exhausted. He walked over to her.

"Thank you." She mumbled gratefully.

"You are welcome , now is there anything you would like to talk about? Anything at all will do." He encouraged her.

"Call me Yoruichi." She said in a monotone voice.

"Is there anything you would like to talk about Yoruichi?" He reasked. He wanted her to talk to him. She shook her head no.

"Would you mind answering a few questions?" She shook her head no.

"Why haven't you been taking your medicine?" He asked gently.

"Because there is no point. The medicine is for hallucinations, when I was taking it he still appeared. I don't take the sleeping medicine because I fear sleeping with him in the same room as me." He made a mental note of that. She feared sleeping because of the 'demon'. She may need a stronger dosage for both her medicines. The less she slept the more paranoid she became.

"How often does he come to visit you?"

"Whenever I am alone. He visited me last night." She stated while clenching her fist.

"Who visited you?" The therapist asked interested if this demon had a name.

"The demon."

"Does it have a name?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"What does he do to you for you to fear him?" Yoruichi stayed quiet at his question.

"Let's ignore that question." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Do you know why he visits?"

"No,"

"When did he first start visiting you?"

"I don't remember."

"When he comes, how does he get in?"

"I don't know."

"When was the last time you slept?"

"Four nights ago." She stated while fiddling with her fingers. He looked at his pocket watch, his session with her was almost over.

"Yoruichi." He gently grabbed her hand so as to not startle her. "You have to go to sleep at least for a night."

"No!" She yelled as she roughly pulled away from him. She stared at him defiantly. Would he be like all the rest of her doctors? She'd just have to hurt him too. He couldn't be trusted, she was a fool to even consider he be different from all the rest.

"Yoruichi, I only have your best interest in mind..." She cut him off.

"No you don't! You just met me! The only thing you care about is your damn pay check! You are like all the rest of them! You don't actually give a damn about helping us!" She stood up quickly and he backed away from her giving her space.

"Yoruichi I do care. It doesn't matter that I just met you. I want you to get better, I took this job to help people." He said.

"There is nothing wrong with me!" She yelled angrily. Why couldn't they see that she was perfectly sane? He was real! Wasn't he?

"Yes there is. You are having hallucinations Yoruichi." Damn it they are not hallucinations. He was real! He had to be. She needed to calm herself down right now.

"Doctor, he is real." Yoruichi said sadly. He checked his pocket watch and noticed his session had ran over.

"Yoruichi I have to go now. I'll be back tomorrow." He stated. He saw her eyes instantly become filled with fear. He turned away from her. He felt her clutch onto him tightly from behind.

"No. Please don't leave me here alone." She begged. He didn't even hear her move. She was scared to be left alone. But he could not stay the night with her. He tried getting her off him but he failed.

"Yoruichi I cannot stay with you. You have to let me go."

"Yes you can! Doctor Gin stays with Rangiku at night when she's scared. Please stay I don't want to be alone with him!" She clutched onto him tighter. It was actually painful and he made a noise to indicate it. She was crushing him unintentionally. Was she this scared to be alone? What does this demon do to her.

"Doctor Gin is not supposse to do that. It is not allowed. Yoruichi I'm sorry I can't stay." She held him even tighter. She didn't even know he was hurting right now. He let out another painful whimper. He would have some bruising in the morning. She let him go once realized she was hurting him.

So much for all that physical training. It didn't show how to overcome a freakishly strong patients hold.

"I'm sorry Doctor please just don't leave me." She said desperately. She was scared.

"I can only stay for ten more minutes and then I have to go to the nurse." He could get in trouble, but he needed to help her with this. So he sat in the chair that was nailed down. She walked over to him and sat near his feet.

"Yoruichi what does the demon do to you?"

She just stayed quiet like last time. Every once in a while she jumped at the tiniest of noise. One particular sound of footsteps and thumps caused her to jump up and clutch desperately onto him.

It was time for him to leave. So he walked out with a goodbye leaving her alone. As the door closed she instantly moved to her bed and had her back to the wall as she sat on her bed. He would be here soon. Her eyes scanned her room back and forth looking for something. Sadly it wasn't there.

"Do you like your new doctor my love?" She froze as she heard his voice. Her eyes widened in fear as she looked at where he was. He was sitting in that chair with a smile on his face. He just appears out of thin air and it scared her. How did he get in? Why can't anyone else see him? She refused to answer him. She never engaged him in conversation like he wanted. He was very patient with her though. He didn't mind having the one sided conversations. She cowered closer to the wall as he rose from his sitting position.

She didn't want him here. Even if he was all the way across the room the space between them was still too small. He walked closer to her lessening the space between them. Her breathing quickened as he stopped in front of the bed. She was thankful the doctor had untied her.

"Coyote Starrk," She looked at him confused.

"You told your doctor that you didn't know my name. It's only polite that you know your future husbands name." He crawled on the bed closer to her. She tried getting away from from him by climbing up the wall much to his amusement.

"Can you say my name?" He asked as he pulled her under him.

"I want to hear it coming from your mouth." He hovered over her smaller body. He could see the fear in her eyes. Why did she fear him? He was nothing but kind to her. Oh wait he remembered now. Because he was the very reason for her crumbling sanity. He watched as she moved away from him to the other side of her room. He got up as well and walked towards her. He would get her to not fear him one way or the other. He walked quickly towards her.

She clutched her head and closed her eyes tightly trying to will him away. She didn't want to see him! She just wanted him to be gone. Her sanity was slowly slipping away as she cowered in the corner shaking from fear. She wanted him to not be real, just for him to be a horrible nightmare. No one believed her, not even her new doctor.

"You're not real!" She yelled. That was the first time she has ever spoken to him. He grinned. He wasn't real! Damn it, he couldn't be real no one else ever saw him. She stilled as she felt two strong arms wrap around her lovingly.

"Are you trying to convince yourself?"

"You are not real." Her voice cracked slightly.

"My love I'm as real as the very air you need to survive. Besides if you honestly believed that, you wouldn't have told your doctor that I was." She could feel him smile against her ear as he whispered lightly into it. Her eyes widened as she could no longer deny it. He was right. So she screamed, a scream that echoed throughout the entire asylum.

He held her tighter to him as she screamed. The thing she feared was real and was holding her right now. He was the reason for her declining sanity. He was the reason she was here. Why her? Why did he want her? He stroked her hair to try and comfort her. She didn't relax into his touch, she stiffened. She didn't return his embrace, she tried pushing him away. She didn't listen to the conforting words he whispered to her, they fell on deaf ears. He didn't let her go for he wanted her to know that he meant her no harm.

"Let me go! Let me go!" She yelled at him pushing harder. He did as he was told not wanting to make matters worse.

"Why do you resist me? Just accept me and I can take you away from this awful place. I can make you happy. I can give you everything he couldn't. Did you forget it was he who put you in here?" She looked away from him tears beginning to fall. He felt bad for making her cry now. He would make it up to her. He placed his gloved hand on her cheek wiping away the falling tears. Her tears only fell harder at the contact and she began to sob louder.

"I'm sorry." He said honestly. He wanted to console her. He really did, but his presence only affected her negatively right now. That was the last thing he needed. He wanted her to love him not hate him. He caressed her cheek as he kissed her temple. She refused to even acknowledge him. She didn't have anymore strength to even push him away. So she looked at the door that was opening and to the now empty space he previously occupieded. He always did that, this was why people thought she was crazy. He never let anyone even see him. How was she going to prove he was real? She sobbed louder. She was going to be stuck here forever.

"Yoruichi!" Her doctor came rushing in his eyes searched the room for her. His eyes landed on her crying trembling figure in the corner. He rushed over to her and pulled her in his arms.

"Doctor Kurosaki" He turned around to face the nurse that came with him.

"Yes Isane?" He said as he tried to put Yoruichi on her bed. She clung on to him not letting go.

"We may have to sedate the patient if she doesn't let you go." She said.

"No, this is what I wanted to show you. That she didn't injure me on purpose. That this is how bad her fear is." He continued to try and get Yoruichi to let go of him. She was strong and very scared right now so it wasn't exactly easy.

"Yoruichi your safe now. He can't hurt you anymore." He said gently trying to calm her down.

"Dr. Kurosaki she doesn't appear to be letting go anytime soon. I will prepare a sedative." Isane pulled out a needle from her pouch that all nurses were required to carry. She approached them.

"Isane don't you come any closer. Just give me a few more minutes, I do not want her to get hostile and hurt you." He warned.

"But what if she hurts you? we can-" She tried the reason with him.

"Isane!" He stopped her from speaking. His eyes had hardened but then softened back to their friendly nature. "Just give me a few more minutes, I beg you." He asked with pleading eyes. This was his first day with his patient, he wanted to prove that he could handle her without brute force and sedatives. To prove that a patient should be calmed and reasoned with words, and that violence and sedative was only the last resort.

"Yes ." The amazon woman kept her distance but remained ready in case Yoruichi became hostile. He tried to loosen Yoruchi's grip on his neck. She wasn't letting go, and if anything clinging tighter to him. He shouldn't have left her alone. He heard her scream, and he was a floor above her. He and Nurse Isane had come rushing in to see what was wrong only to see her sobbing in the corner. He shouldn't have left her alone. Maybe this was why they say when you get this job you need a solid heart.

He let go of Yoruichi just to see how tight her hold on him is. She held on and even wrapped her legs around his waist to insure she didn't fall. He wrapped an arm around her waist and used the other, to stroke her hair.

"It will be okay Yoruichi." He said as lay himself down on her bed, with her in his arms.

"Yoruichi you have to let go now otherwise you'll have to be sedated. I promise you'll be okay just let go." She continued to sob but let go of his neck. He smiled and Isane looked in amazement. Yoruichi was never that calm about it. Then again no other Doctor has tried to talk her down.

"That a girl." He soothed. Yoruichi stopped sobbing after a little while and fell asleep completely drained. At least she was going to sleep now. He looked down at her and thought how Yoruichi was going to be a hand full. But he was ready to take on the challenge. He got up and left with the silver haired nurse.

Starrk watched with some anger and jealousy from his hiding spot the scene before him. That doctor could calm her so much easier than he could. It wasn't fair. He has only tried to be her guardian angel since she arrived at this hell hole. Yet, she saw him as a demon. He protected her, loved her, and killed for her. Those two male staff members that she got blamed for killing deserved the death they got. They were going to try to rape his princess. It was just a tragedy that he killed them in her room.

She was heavily sedated, unconscious even and tied down so she was unable to do anything. It wasn't uncommon for a female and even some males to raped by the employees. He refused to let them touch her. He injured one nurse, because the nurse was going to poison his love out of jealousy. Hopefully this new doctor wouldn't try to take her from him. She was his and his alone. She just needed to stop being scared of him for no reason and get to know him. He had only the best intentions for his love. He was patient, she would love him eventually.

/

So did you like it? Please tell me what you think. I know this chapter wasn't really heavy on the romance, like I said it was just a one shot that left room for being multi-chaptered. So it's your call.


End file.
